


Mirrors

by wandarer



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandarer/pseuds/wandarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't think Norrell isn't capable of sympathy, but I think he very much worried because of the violation of the rules of public modesty, and would still violate them. A sort of a shy and impish thief type))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors




End file.
